papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Pancakeria HD
aid5027796-728px-Play-Papa's-Pancakeria-Step-2.jpg.webp Papa's Pancakeria HD is the 4th HD game, replacing Papa's Pizzeria HD. In this HD app there are a lot of changes, including the intro. It costs $1.50. New Customers Locals from Wingeria to Donuteria Joy Yui Kent ( My fanmade customer ) Chefs Cooper/Prudence/Custom Worker Intro C/P/CW is at the Big Top Carnival in Powder Point. At Papa's Donuteria, there is a pancake eating conest. C/P/CW competes with Georgito and Trishna. At midday, Georgito falls asleep and gets eliminated. At midnight, Trishna vomits and gets disqualified. C/P/CW wins the contest and wins the job at Papa's Pancakeria. Closers # Jojo ( Sunday ) # Hank ( Monday ) # Quinn ( Tuesday ) # Johnny ( Wednesday ) # Ninjoy ( Thursday ) # Xandra ( Friday ) # Kahuna ( Saturday ) Customers # Taylor ( Tutorial Customer ) # Peggy ( Tutorial Customer ) # Cooper/Prudence ( Timeable ) # Rico ( Timeable ) # Doan ( Timeable ) # Wendy ( Timeable ) # Franco ( Time Customer ) # Hope ( Time Customer ) # Lisa ( Time Customer ) # Mitch ( Day 2 ) # Prof. Fitz ( Day 3 ) # Connor ( Rank 5 ) # Skyler ( Rank 6 ) # Greg ( Rank 7 ) # Olga ( Rank 8 ) # Ember ( Rank 9 ) # Zoe ( Rank 10 ) # Big Pauly ( Rank 11 ) # Willow ( Rank 12 ) # Gremmie ( Rank 13 ) # Timm ( Rank 14 ) # Sarge Fan! ( Rank 15 ) # Tony ( Rank 16 ) # Cletus ( Rank 17 ) # Sienna ( Rank 18 ) # Iggy ( Rank 19 ) # Roy ( Rank 20 ) # Bruna Romano ( Rank 21 ) # Nevada ( Rank 22 ) # Tohru ( Rank 23 ) # Edna ( Rank 24 ) # Nick ( Rank 25 ) # Kenji ( Rank 26 ) # Clair ( Rank 27 ) # Deano ( Rank 28 ) # Scooter ( Rank 29 ) # Mandi ( Rank 30 ) # Sasha ( Rank 31 ) # Olivia ( Rank 32 ) # Ivy ( Rank 33 ) # Rudy ( Rank 34 ) # Matt ( Rank 35 ) # Scarlett ( Rank 36 ) # Captain Cori ( Rank 37 ) # Bertha ( Rank 38 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 39 ) # Joy ( Rank 40 ) # Vicky ( Rank 41 ) # Gino Romano ( Rank 42 ) # Wally ( Rank 43 ) # Robby ( Rank 44 ) # Pinch Hitwell ( Rank 45 ) # Clover ( Rank 46 ) # Penny ( Rank 47 ) # James ( Rank 48 ) # Crystal ( Rank 49 ) # Little Edorado ( Rank 50 ) # Mindy ( Rank 51 ) # Akari ( Rank 52 ) # Kayla ( Rank 53 ) # Mayor Mallow ( Rank 54 ) # Shannon ( Rank 55 ) # Boomer ( Rank 56 ) #Chuck ( Rank 57 ) # Utah ( Rank 58 ) # Maggie ( Rank 59 ) # Xolo ( Rank 60 ) # Carlo Romano ( Rank 61 ) # Kingsley ( Rank 62 ) # Yui ( Rank 63 ) # Radlynn ( Rank 64 ) # Julep ( Rank 65 ) # Marty ( Rank 66 ) # Hugo ( Rank 67 ) # Rita ( Rank 68 ) # Alberto ( Rank 69 ) # Cecilia ( Rank 70 ) # Kent ( Rank 71 ) # Trishna ( Rank 72 ) # Georgito ( Rank 73 ) # Santa ( Rank 74 ) # Foodini ( Rank 75 ) # Papa Louie ( Rank 76 ) Bases Pancakes ( Start ) French Toast ( Rank 9 with Ember ) Waffles ( Rank 18 with Sienna ) Pikelets ( Rank 22 with Nevada ) Flapjacks ( Rank 28 with Deano ) Scotch Pancakes ( Rank 39 with Hacky Zak ) Crumpets ( Rank 45 with Pinch Hitwell ) Crepes ( Rank 59 with Maggie ) Nordic Pancakes ( Rank 65 with Julep ) Mixables Bacon Mixable ( Day 2 with Mitch ) Blueberry Mixable ( Rank 15 with Sarge Fan! ) Raspberry Mixable ( Rank 20 with Roy ) Peanut Mixable ( Rank 23 with Tohru ) Chocolate Mixable ( Rank 31 with Sasha ) Strawberry Mixable ( Rank 36 with Scarlett ) Anchovy Mixable ( Rank 43 with Wally ) Banana Mixable ( Rank 52 with Akari ) Marshmallow Mixable ( Rank 54 with Mayor Mallow ) Radish Mixable ( Rank 64 with Radlynn ) Mint Mixable ( Rank 73 with Georgito ) Syrups Maple Syrup ( Start ) Whipped Cream ( Start ) Tutti Frutti Syrup ( Rank 10 with Zoe ) Blueberry Syrup ( Rank 11 with Big Pauly ) Creepy Syrup ( Rank 12 with Willow ) Carrot Syrup ( Rank 17 with Cletus ) Blue Moon Syrup ( Rank 19 with Iggy ) Cherry Syrup ( Rank 29 with Scooter ) Pumpkin Pie Syrup ( Rank 38 with Bertha ) Chai Tea Syrup ( Rank 49 with Crystal ) Flavour X Syrup ( Rank 60 with Xolo ) Christmas Cookie Syrup ( Rank 74 with Santa ) Toppings Bananas ( Start ) Butter ( Start ) Blueberries ( Start ) Cream Cheese ( Start ) Bacon ( Start ) Choc Chips ( Day 3 with Prof. Fitz ) Cinnamon ( Rank 8 with Olga ) Sugar ( Rank 14 with Timm ) Drinks Coffee ( Start ) Milk ( Start ) Decaf ( Rank 6 with Skyler ) Tomato Juice ( Rank 7 with Greg ) Hyper Green ( Rank 13 with Gremmie ) Tea ( Rank 21 with Bruna Romano ) Root Beer ( Rank 35 with Matt ) Cappucino ( Rank 48 with James ) Babycino ( Rank 58 with Utah ) Apple Juice ( Rank 63 with Yui ) Tangerine Pop ( Rank 72 with Trishna ) Drink Extras Sugar ( Start ) Ice Cubes ( Start ) Cocoa ( Rank 16 with Tony ) Paper Umbrella ( Rank 25 with Nick ) Orders Jojo Varies Hank Scotch Pancake w/ Peanut Mixable Maple Syrup Scotch Pancake w/ Peanut Mixable Whipped Cream Bacon Choc Chips Root Beer w/ Cocoa Quinn Pancake w/ Chocolate Mixable Pancake w/ Chocolate Mixable Pancake w/ Chocolate Mixable Pancake w/ Chocolate M Category:Fan games